


Akin to Romeo and Juliet

by charmed_seconds



Series: The Blessed Two [16]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Unrelated Canon Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the stereotypical star-crossed lovers. Broken by the deep ground in hatred between Demons and Witches, the Twice-Blessed and Heir Apparent to the Demonic Throne are peers at the local high school and lovers. Pressure rises and one of them breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He snuck away in the midst of the night. The moon was a bare silver in the nighttime sky. Stars dotted his path as he darted through the thick brush that divided his house to the lawn behind it. Once through the trimmed bushes, Wyatt let out a deep breath before walking away in a more leisurely pace. Hands in the pockets of his jeans, he headed towards his high school. He whistled a faint tune and basked in the joy of being away from the daily toils of being a Halliwell and his family in general.

 

He soon came upon his high school, the building completely dark save for a few security lights illuminating a few windows. A few vehicles were parked in the lot as he walked through it. The baseball field was vast and dark. With a quick hop over the fence, Wyatt’s soft smile blew into a full fledge grin.

 

On the pitcher’s mound stood a lithe man. Short in stature only coming up to about Wyatt’s chin. He had a shaggy mop of brown for hair, the strands obscuring the view of the beautiful green eyes that were gazing upward. Wyatt took a few steps towards him before clearing his throat. The man jumped in surprise before his narrowed eyes settled on Wyatt. A crude gesture was his greeting as Wyatt approached him.

 

Wyatt smiled and settled beside the man, fondly pressing his lips to his temple before wrapping an arm around the lithe waist. The body underneath his arm was tense. “What’s wrong, Kit?”

 

The man shook his head, “Rather not damn our few hours together because of my petty worries. How did you do on the Biology test today?”

 

Wyatt sent the man a small, displeased look for the change of topic but allowed it, ranting about the Biology test that was seemingly unfair because he couldn’t study for it because some demon burned his notes a few nights back. The brunette chuckled once Wyatt finished, “I’ll be sure to tell my kin to keep their fireballs away from your schoolwork.”

 

“That would be wonderful. Might be able to manage a 3.0 if they did that.” Wyatt remarked with a smile, “How did you think you did?"

 

"I survived." the man answered with a small shrug.

 

The two fell into a content silence. Their fingers were intertwined between them. The brunette sighed softly, "How long are we going to play this game, Wyatt?"

 

"Until our families see straight."

 

"So, forever then? Forever doomed to meeting in the middle of the baseball field while our families think we're nestled in our beds sleeping peacefully. Married off to the women of our kin's dreams, forced to produce a progeny for them."

 

"Dramatic."

 

"But also truth."

 

"Unfortunately." Wyatt leaned back, "We could run away."

 

"Only for you to be snatched away from the Community a few hours later once they hear that their precious Twice Blessed has vanished."

 

"Don't forget about your little Underworld minons seeking their Prince."

 

The man snorted, "I think many would like if I vanish. Leave the throne open for them so sit upon. In their eyes, I'm merely a bastard snatched from his mother just so Father could have an heir."

 

"You make it sound so medieval." Wyatt chuckled, "I'm the one with the Arthurian soul, not you, Chris. Or, should I say, hmm, Merlin? No, maybe you would've been Morgana."

 

Chris settled his glare on Wyatt, "So I was either your mentor and old man, or you sister who you had incestuous sex with and had a bipolar kid that eventually killed you."

 

"Well, when you put it that way."

 

Chris chuckled, "Either way, we're fucked."

 

"Two star-crossed lovers doomed never to be together."

 

"Don't go drinking poison on me."

 

"What?"

 

Chris rolled his eyes, "Star-crossed lovers? Also known as Romeo and Juliet."

 

"I'm Romeo."

 

"We're not assigning roles!"

 

"I'm just saying, if we were, I would be Romeo."

 

"Fine. Be the idiot that didn't check for a pulse and killed himself moments before Juliet awoke, and furthermore, congrats on killing yourself for a woman that you met days ago."

 

"But I've been dating you for two years, surely that counts for a grand suicide if you decided to drink poison."

 

"Neither of us are going to be drinking poison so I don't see why we're having this conversation."

 

"It was this or talking about how much our lives suck. Pick and choose I guess."

 

"I guess." Chris leaned back so he was laying down, his hands resting on his stomach, "You should probably start heading back before your father senses that you're not home."

 

Wyatt frowned, his hand going through his thick blond hair, "I probably should. Your father is probably going start sending the demon brigade searching for his precious son."

 

"More like precious and only heir. If he ever finds a demon to reproduce with, his little half-breed bastard will probably get his head chopped off."

 

Wyatt frowned and leaned, his arm bracing his body so he wasn't putting his body weight on to the smaller man. "Chris?"

 

Chris smiled, a hint of melancholy within the expression as he gently cupped the side of Wyatt's face. "I love you."

 

"I love you too." Wyatt responded slowly.

 

Chris hummed softly, "That's good."

 

"Kit?"

 

Chris smiled, "I'm fine, Wy. Just tired."

 

"Okay. You sure?"

 

Chris nodded, "Stayed up late for that Biology test. Now, you better go before Leo finds you."

 

"Alright, if you're sure you're okay."

 

"I'm peachy, scouts honor."

 

Wyatt frowned, but gave Chris a soft, languid kiss before dissolving into a thousand bright blue orbs. Chris opened his eyes, a quiet sigh leaving his lips. "Good bye, Wyatt."

 

...Chris didn't arrive at school the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Despair painted his days. A constant worry was coiled deep in his stomach that showed itself in sleepless nights and hopeless dreams. He longed to go into the Underworld and find Chris, to find out what happened to him; but, that would shatter the weak unofficial treaty that both sides were hanging onto. During Council meetings, Wyatt found himself daydreaming and picturing all the bad things that could happen to his secret lover.

 

He knew that the Demonic realm didn’t treat their children as lovingly as they did in the Wiccan and Mortal ones. They treated their children with a harsh hand but were also protective and clung onto their children as most were slaughter by rival clans before most took their first steps. It was a hard world in the Underworld and Wyatt knew that most demons were envious of their lives above ground; but were too proud to admit it.

 

Blood was everything with both worlds. In the Wiccan world, the more powerful the Coven the more precious the blood. For the demonic world, it didn’t matter what blood flowed through your veins as long as it was pure.

 

Which was why Chris had a target painted on his back. As a half-blood, a unseen consequence of the Source having a lustful experience with a dark witch, many demons roared in anger at the fact that the Source would have the nerve to call Chris his heir. With his mother’s death when he was a child, Chris found himself as a boy flung into the world of demonic politics that left him scarred and cold.

 

And now, Wyatt feared that Chris’s half-blood status has finally caught up to him.

 

Or worse…

 

Chris’s father -- the Source -- has perished.

 

No longer would Chris get his one freedom of attending school in the mortal realm as his demonic heritage would force him to take the throne he loathed. “Wyatt--”

 

The calling of his name made the young man’s head snap up. He sent his mother a sheepish smile, her eyebrow rising in disapproval. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

 

His mother sighed, “Cormac asked if you were ready for Italy.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Wyatt’s gaze shifted towards an Elder, his gray eyes calm and peaceful, tranquility that Wyatt longed to have, “I’ve been ready for a few days.”

 

Cormac nodded, “Have you readied your words?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“The Ri Dege Coven doesn’t like those who can’t speak well, young Halliwell, I urge you to go over them once more.”

 

“Are they really that bad?”

 

Cormac frowned, “They have the been the ruling Coven for many years. They hold a lot of weight within the European Wiccan community. Their approval could mark a grand step towards a unified Wiccan community.”

Wyatt nodded, “I’ll go over everything one more time.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Wyatt frowned and leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest. In a matter of hours, he would be in Italy, once again fulfilling his role as heir to the Halliwell Coven. Closing his eyes, he wondered when the Wiccan community would start flinging brides at him as well.

 

************************

 

The pitcher’s mound became their spot in Wyatt’s second year of high school. The baseball field was hardly locked and the fence kept prying eyes out. It was a neutral ground that stripped Wyatt’s role and Chris’s titles away. They were merely two men who, for some unfathomable reason, loved each other even though their worlds were miles apart.

 

And for the first time in two years, Wyatt walked to the mound with a forlorn feeling knowing that he would be alone tonight. The stars were hidden beneath a blanket of clouds and a chill was starting to form in the early autumn air. Sitting down on the dirt, Wyatt frowned and wiped his eyes.

 

“Don’t cry. I’m sure you’ll get that 3.0 eventually”

 

Wyatt twisted around, his eyes wide and his heart hammering in his chest. “Chris.”

 

The brunette man smiled softly, his green eyes tired and his body clad in his father’s family colors. Wyatt licked his lips as he took in the fine garments that his lover was dressed in. Pants that were taut and a pair of boots that Wyatt suspected that wasn’t made from the skin of an creature that lived above ground. A fine coat hid what Chris was wearing on his torso. Dark, blood red sprawl work decorated the thick black fabric. The lines twisted around each arm before the danced around the long lengths of side panels before forming thick serpents that coiled around the hem of Chris’s coat.

 

Slowly, Wyatt stood. “He’s dead.”

 

Chris nodded. “He died three days ago. An assassin got lucky and poisoned him. Our Healer couldn’t find the antidote in time.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Chris shrugged, “Such is life. The man wasn’t much of a father.”

 

“You still loved him.”

 

“And he would call you a foolish mortal for harboring such feelings.” Chris snorted, “He was the perfect demonic father -- cold, distant, but protective and a good mentor.”

 

“He could’ve let you rot in an orphanage.”

 

Chris smiled, it tinted in sadness, “Part of me wishes that he did.”

 

Hesitantly, Wyatt reached forward and took Chris’s hands in his own. He swept his thumbs over the tops of Chris’s hands. “I leave for Italy in a few hours.”

 

“I know.” Chris whispered.

 

“Will you be here when I come back?”

 

Chris let out a shaky breath, “Don’t ask questions that you already know the answer to.”

 

Wyatt closed his eyes, a tear sneaking it’s way out of his eye, “We can--”

 

A cold thumb wiped away Wyatt’s tear, “You know we can’t. The Underworld is in shambles and if I have any hope of keeping the Underworld from causing chaos above ground, I need to give it my full focus. You need to focus on the Covens and make sure you build the dream world that the Elders are counting on you building.”

 

“Chris--”

 

“I’m sorry Wyatt, but, you knew this was going to happen one day.”

 

“I hoped--”

 

“Hope doesn’t always mean reality,” Chris swallowed painfully, “I love you.”

 

“Then fight for us, damn it!”

 

Chris let out a soft breath. Gently, he placed his lips on Wyatt’s. He kept it chaste, a simple press of lips, before leaning back. He gave Wyatt one last smile before shimmering away.

 


End file.
